


Мой маленький паук

by chibithedragonkitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Kid Peter Parker, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter is Natasha's biological child, Precious Peter Parker, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unplanned Pregnancy, born with powers, don't copy to other site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibithedragonkitty/pseuds/chibithedragonkitty
Summary: Alternate Title or translated title: My little spiderNatasha just escaped from HYDRA and has no where to go on the streets of New York city. The worst part of all is that she's pregnant!Thinking that she has no one to turn to until she meets the billionaire Tony Stark."It's crazy when you go to live with strangers who feel like your family.."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well my readers from the field trip story said they'd love to read this so here we are! Also if anyone would like to read my field trip story just check out my works and it'll be there.

She kept running not knowing where not caring for it. All she knew was that she needed to get out of this hell! 

Going behind a corner Natasha slid down breathing heavily, looking down at her stomach "don't worry we're almost out of here. I promise that they won't hurt you." she whispers. 

Footsteps were heard as a few HYDRA agents pass the corner. Natasha looks at where they were heading to the exit "She's here somewhere spread out! Make sure that she is brought back unharmed we wouldn't want our next solider to die unborn." the leader told the group. 

Taking her dagger out ready to fight "Well I'll make sure you guys don't go back unharmed." she says slowly sneaking up to one of the agents putting her hand over his mouth pulling him back cutting his throat and taking the gun from his hands. 

Natasha fires at two more agents having them go down, though it alters the other three having them shoot at her using one of the dead agents as a shield Nat fires back hitting them in the head and neck. The leader growls pointing his gun at her "I don't want to hurt you Widow." 

"Bullshit! You want to you just can't because of my child!" 

He smirks "Your a smart one Widow, you have five seconds to put the gun down or else." he aims at her stomach starting to count. 

"one..." 

"two..." 

Nat slows starts to put her hand with the gun down. 

"Three..." 

"Four..." 

Nat throws her dagger at his throat. He starts to choke as blood starts to come from his mouth as he fell to the ground, Natasha walks over pulls the dagger out from his throat wiping the blood off it putting it back around her ankle with the leather strap she had. 

"Five." she smirks starting to walk away before feeling a hand around her foot "Just... because you've won... Doesn't mean we'll stop until... your kid is ours..." the leader said with his dying breath. Natasha watched as his hand fell to the floor he was dead. 

~~~~~~~

Walking in the night through the city was unsafe for anyone who was stupid enough to do it. Natasha didn't have a choice, she needed a safe place for her child and food soon! The question was where to go exactly as it was the first time she ever was on the outside of HYDRA headquarters. 

She sits down hopeless she had no family to take her in, money to buy anything or clothes to wear when she wasn't about to kill anyone. Rubbing her stomach Nat starts to sing a lullaby for them. 

_Там, где течет мечтательная Волга_

_Там одинокая русская роза_

_Глядя нежно_

_Вниз на ее колено_

_Где карие глаза ребенка блестят_

_Слушать_

_Каждую ночь вы будете слышать ее кроун_

_Русская колыбельная_

_Просто маленькая жалобная мелодия_

_Когда ребенок начинает плакать_

_Прощай мой малыш_

_Где-то может быть_

_Земля, которая бесплатна для тебя и меня_

_И русская колыбельная_

A few people who passed by throwing money on the ground for the lovely voice that she had. Until a lady stopped in front of her noticing her belly which looked about 3 weeks in and speaking in Russian to her "гм .. извините" 

Nat looks up to her "Чего ты хочешь?" she replies stern ready to fight if she has to. 

The lady steps back alittle but continues "Я заметил, что ты с ребенком. Ты сам?" 

Nat then starts to hear kindness in her voice and answers truthfully "Да, просто покинул ужасное место." 

The lady extends her arm taking Nat's hand helping her up "Извините, пойдем со мной, я отведу тебя туда, где ты можешь быть в безопасности. " Nat nods while the women leads the way to a building taking her inside. 

Walking up to the counter the woman starts to speak English to the lady behind the desk "I found this woman out on the streets, she ran away from an abusive home and she's pregnant. Can you allow her to stay here?" 

The lady behind the desk looks between Nat and the her " We can have her stay here, all women who are in need are welcomed she can have room 3A." the woman hands a key to them. Nat follows the lady to the room she continues to speak in English "This is where you can stay for now. Oh! and here's my number if you ever want to meet up" she writes her phone number done giving it to Nat. 

Nat just nods holding on to the number. The lady hugs her saying in Russian "Удачи тебе, дорогой, скоро ты найдешь счастье." pulling away from the hug smiling to her leaving the room. Nat waves goodbye as the door closes, going over to the bed she lays down looking up to the ceiling "well that was easy to say the least." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation of song  
Where the dreamy Volga flows  
There's a lonely Russian rose  
Gazing tenderly  
Down upon her knee  
Where a baby's brown eyes glisten  
Listen  
Every night you'll hear her croon  
A Russian lullaby  
Just a little plaintive tune  
When baby starts to cry  
Rock-a-bye my baby  
Somewhere there may be  
A land that's free for you and me  
And a Russian lullaby
> 
> translation of Nat and the kind Lady.  
KL: um.. excuse me  
Nat: what do you want?  
KL: I noticed you are with child. Are you by yourself?  
Nat: Yes, just left a terrible place.  
KL: I am sorry, come with me I'll take you to were you can be safe.  
KL: Good luck to you dear, you'll find happiness soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the glitching notes fixed :)

Nat woke up the next day getting out of the bed. She goes to the room's door opening it to go out and see a good look at the place walking down the hallway which seemed like forever with a baby on the way making her tired. As she was nearing the end Nat spots a woman who waves to her "good morning. Did you sleep well last night?" she asks 

Natasha just shrugs in response "it was better than what I use to have I guess." 

The woman smiles "that's good we just want you to know that you'll be safe here. My name's Lisa I'm the lady in charge of the shelter, the owner of the shelter will be coming down soon." 

"that's nice I guess. My name is Natasha or Nat for short. Do you have any food around here for me and the baby?" she gestures down to her stomach. Lisa nods "oh yes, I'm bringing the food down to the other women and young girls right now. You can come with me." 

They start their way down to quiet a big room with a sofa and a couple of tables and chairs around with other women with their children and young teenage girls that had babies in their arms or pregnant with their next baby. Lisa waved hi to everyone having the others cheerfully smile and wave back to her, Nat felt all the eyes on her not liking it one bit feeling judged. 

Lisa turns to her before turning to the others "Everyone we have a new resident with us. This is Natasha, Natasha this is everyone." 

"Hi Natasha." 

"Hello." 

"Nice to meet you." 

Lisa smiles "okay with introductions out of the way I brought you lovely people some cereal, pancakes, biscuits, oatmeal, and some eggs. Have a good breakfast my dears" Lisa leaves the room while everyone comes to the cart starting to grab food. Nat quickly grabs three pancakes and eggs before going to a table to eat by herself. Until a teenage girl she assumes sixteen sits with her "hi nice to meet you." Natasha just looks away taking another bite of pancake the girl still tries to make small talk "so how far along are you? I'm about 3 months in." 

"three weeks." Nat replies 

"Oh wow, do you think it'll be a boy or girl?" 

"I don't really care which. As long that I protect them." 

Nat dips a piece of egg into the syrup before having another bite "why are sitting with me? You barely know me and I barely know you." she points the fork at the girl Said girl plays swirls her fork a bit in the food she has "you just remind me of someone is all... Anyway the owner of the shelter is coming to visit today! He's a billionaire who wanted to give back to the community so he had this shelter built along with others to help those who have no where else to go." 

Looking in a different direction not really caring Nat was looking at a picture of an old man and younger looking man holding a check. Must be the billionaire and his son, no doubt that was the only time his son came and never came again probably thinking he's higher than everyone else. 

"I heard he's very nice. He brings the little kids gifts and flowers for us to give us hope that we'll find our happiness once we think that we're ready to leave." the girl continues once Nat zones back in, Nat looks down at her plate now empty "yeah thanks for the information." picking up her plate taking it to the sink. 

When getting there two women started to whisper to each other "she's very beautiful." 

"yeah, I'm sure that when Mr. Stark sees her he'll go head over heels." 

"I bet. He might even get her a job at his industry." 

Natasha started to grow annoyed and places the plate hard in the sink causing a splash to cover the counter "I'm not going to be some guy's play thing! I'm done being mistreated! I don't care about this guy or what he does. The only thing I care about is this child inside me!" the two women backed away "sorry we didn't know you heard. Don't you think it would be an honor with Mr. Stark?" 

Growling Nat responds "from what I've been through I bet not." she starts storming off "now excuse me please!" 

~~~~~~~

Outside Nat starts punching the hell out of a tree to let her anger out usually back at HYDRA when she was angry they had her go and kill people. This was a different place and she didn't want to hurt the mothers it was hurt fault she overreacted but could you blame her? Some old man who might want pleasure with her when meeting her? 

She pants stopping looking at her knuckles all red like they were when she killed the people HYDRA wanted. Putting a hand on her stomach her pants start to slow down "sorry little one. Mommy's just having a tough time right now." 

"Hey what are you doing out here?" a person's voice asked. 

Nat turns around ready to fight even with her knuckles bleeding seeing a man with spikey black hair, brown eyes she assumed only seeing his sunglasses, a bit of stubble of a beard with a mustache. Once seeing Nat in defense he raises his hands up "I come in peace don't worry." 

"Leave me alone. I can kill you in many ways if you step closer." she threatens 

He gives a scowl "listen red. I just got here and heard you punching the tree. Now do you want something to put on your hands before they get infected and possibly kill your three week old baby?" Nat knew he made that last part up though if she wanted to start a new life for her baby bandages and healing is what was going to be needed. 

She sighs "fine." sitting down on a bench while the man takes out a small medical kit taking out disinfectant and a cotton ball rubbing it on her knuckles making it burn but Nat was taught not to show any sign of weakness. 

"So what's your name?" he asks 

"why should I tell you? You don't need to know, I don't even know you. Why don't you tell me your name?!" 

"you really don't know who I am?" 

"yeah glasses. Only that your some guy putting bandages on my knuckles." 

"Well.. my name is Tony, nice to meet you..?" he trails off waiting for her to tell him his name. 

Nat rolls her eyes "Natasha and only Natasha to you." 

Tony chuckles a bit "Well Natasha. Nice to meet you." he finishes up the bandages and taking a rose from the ground giving it to her "hope to see you again." 

He goes back inside the shelter leaving Nat to stare at the flower lightly blushing though she quickly shakes it off and throwing the flower on the ground. She seriously just needed sometime alone in her room. 


	3. Chapter 3

One month passes as Nat has been staying at the shelter and so far there hasn't been any sign of hydra but she wasn't going to let her guard down as they could be hiding in plain sight. She still had yet to see the old man that comes to the shelter as well, hearing from one of the teenage girls that he comes in on the weekends only. 

Which was good with her not wanting to see that possible perverted old man wanting her for sex, though one thing for her was an annoying man named Tony. Where ever she was he'd be there and talk her ear off! Though she had to admit that it was nice sometimes to talk with someone other than teenage girls that come up to ask her for make-up tips or asking how she got so pretty. 

The baby she assumed was doing alright, but how was she suppose to know. Anyway, it wasn't bad for Shelter life so far better than at Hyrda who taken over the red room. 

"Natasha, hey Natasha!" 

Coming out of her thoughts she looked to her side seeing Crystal the girl who talked with her at breakfast her first day here. The two have started to form a sort of mother-daughter relationship with each other. "What is it Crystal?" Nat asked setting down the glass of water she was holding. 

"I was wondering if you'd like to help us pass out some pamphlets." 

"Pamphlets for what?" Nat raises an eyebrow. 

"It's to help out one of the girls here. She wants to start a business of her own and Mr. Stark said that donations will help her, we're just going to pass some out down the street ." 

"I don't know Crystal.." 

"why not? You don't want to come?" 

"No, I would like to help really but my abusers could still be out there." she puts her hands on her stomach "And I don't want them to get my baby." 

Crystal frowns and sits next to her "Natasha it'll be okay, if your in public and around us I doubt they'd come after you. Plus Mr. Stark will be there and he has security guards to protect us if any abusers of the girls and women here dare to try to hurt us." 

Nat gives a small smile "okay, you win. But if that old guy dare comes near me I'm leaving to go punch something." 

Crystal smiles and hugs her "Yay!" 

Not seeing that Natasha was giving a mix of worried and suspicious look. 

~~~~~~~

When they got there Crystal wasn't kidding as there were security guards at all the corners of the street. This old guy sure does care for the girls at the shelter a lot, but that wouldn't change Nat's mind about the women talking about how she should 'work' for that guy. 

There were a few teenage girls passing out the flyers while two adult women were at a table with a jar of money for people to put donations into so far they had half a jar filled already. The women at the table waved both of them over "Hi, Nat it's nice to have you join us." 

Nat gives a slight wave "Hi." she takes a couple of pamphlets looking around for a second "So where's Mr. Stark?" 

"Oh, he had to leave to get some coffee he'll be back soon." the other women replied "you can pass the pamphlets down there." she points to a corner where no one was at. 

Shrugging Nat just goes to the corner and starts to pass the papers out to anyone willing to take one of the stupid papers. 

When someone does she doesn't look them in the eye until hearing the familiar voice "Well look who it is. Hey red." 

Nat looks up seeing Tony and scoffs "what are you doing here?" 

Tony gives a playfur shrug looking at the paper "just passing through. Didn't know you'd be here." he adjusts his sunglasses a little. 

Nat lightly blushes embarrassed with how this man acts "Well I'm just helping out one of girls at the shelter it's the least that I could do really." she looks to the side not wanting Tony to see the blush. 

He gives a laugh "God you're cute when you're embarrassed. What would you say, like to come by my place? Get out of the shelter?" 

Nat looks at him up and down with the way he's dressed he probably works for the Stark guy. Probably living the life to just rub it in her face "Sorry but the answer's a big N.O." 

"Your quite the feisty one red. See you soon." he waves walking off. Natasha had an annoyed face "that's with that guy? Why can't he just leave me alone?" 

~~~~~~~

When Tony got up to the table where the two ladies were at he waved to them "hi ladies, so how's everything going?" he places the paper he got from Nat onto the table. 

"Oh! Doing good Mr. Stark! It's so nice to have you do this for one of the girls." 

"Hey no prob just doing what I can to help." 

"Any luck with Natasha?" 

Tony looks over at Nat still passing out papers to people "Sadly no. She keeps giving me the cold shoulder, one day though I'm going to get her on a date with me." he winks 

The two women giggle "I'm sure you will Mr. Stark, but how come you don't want us to tell her that your well you?" 

Taking off his sunglasses Tony looks the lady in the eyes "I can tell she went through some stuff at hydra some what one of my undercover workers said, I don't want her to get mad and kill me for not telling her. Just going to have to wait for the right time." before putting his glasses back on. 

"See you ladies soon!" he calls while walking off. 

~~~~~~~

From around a corner a man was looking at Natasha then speaks into his ear piece "Sir, I would like to inform you that Widow has been found."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The day after. Nat woke up to a knock at her door, getting up going over to open it Lisa was there with a dumb looking smile on her face. "Morning Natasha, mind if I come in to ask you something?" 

Nat sleep deprived from the day before and not getting much sleep trying to find the perfect position to lay not to hurt the baby sighed "yeah whatever come in." Lisa walks in "I'm sorry to wake you up I know you're tried from yesterday and with a baby on the way I wouldn't blame you not being tired." 

"Can you just get on with it!" Nat shouted having Lisa tense up "sorry Lisa, I get angry when I don't have enough sleep." she rubs her eyes with her thumb and index finger. 

"It's fine probably just mood swings from the baby. Anyway I wanted to come in and ask if you've ever had prenatal visits while at your abusers?" 

"What's a prenatal visit?" Nat never heard of that before though with visit in the name it had to be that she had to go somewhere. 

Lisa sits down on a chair next to a desk which was in very room of the shelter. "It's where you go see a doctor to check up on your baby and I'm guessing from that answer you've haven't, Though you're in luck as I scheduled one for you tomorrow at twelve." 

Lisa gets up from the chair and walks over to the door, Natasha opens for her to leave "oh before I forget, you might want to change out of that black outfit you've been wearing since you got here. It can be to tight for the baby." 

"alright Lisa I will." Nat replies with Lisa giving a smile leaving as Nat closes the door looking at her reflection in her window. What other clothes would she change into? This suite was special to her protecting from extreme temperatures and fire arms, plus help her climb when doing missions for Hydra. This suit never left her person. 

She couldn't buy an outfit not having money. Putting a hand on her chin Nat got an idea and snapped her fingers "I bet the Crystal or the other girls have something! Let's go honey." she puts a hand on her stomach smiling, oh the things she does for her child. 

~~~~~~~

Going to Crystal's room the young girl was very excited to help her mother figure picking out clothing to wear. Nat sits on her bed while she watches Crystal dig through her closet "Let's see aha! This one will be perfect for you!" Pulling out a black shirt with long sleeves along with a long half gray and half blue skirt and black stripe across the waist. 

"I think this will be perfect for you Natasha." she hands Nat the clothes "thank you Crystal I'll go try them on." 

Nat walks over to the bathroom again with one in each of the rooms. Putting the clothes on she walks out seeing Crystal gaping over how she looked "Wow! You look so pretty, you'll get everyone's head turning." 

She winces at the head turning part "Thanks Crystal. Is it good for the baby though?" 

"Yeah totally it has enough room for them. I'm glad you stopped by- Natasha you look sad what's wrong?" 

Shaking her head Nat regained focus "I'm fine don't worry about." she says before walking out of Crystal's room with Crystal calling out to her as she leaves "Okay, feel free to keep the clothes!" the door shutting in front of her. 

~~~~~~~

The next day Lisa drove Natasha to the doctor’s office there were a couple of pregnant women who were waiting in the waiting room with her. She just continued to look at a magazine not wanting to look like a creep for staring at anyone, feeling a presence around her she turned her head seeing Lisa sitting next to her “sorry for taking so long I had a lot of paperwork to fill out since you’ve never had a prenatal visit before.” 

“It’s okay Lisa. You don’t have to do this you know, I’m just a nobody from the street.” 

“No, Natasha I like doing this for you and the rest of the young girls and women at the shelter. I know you have a great future ahead of you, Mr. Stark sure believes it.” 

Nat rolls her eyes “pfft. Yeah right like that old man thinks that. Because right after my child is born I’m leaving that shelter to care for them.” 

“And that’s good Natasha! Plus it’s true you know Mr. Stark does think that he thinks that all of us do.” 

“Hm.” Nat looks back at the magazine _‘maybe he’s not so bad’_ she thinks to herself. 

“Natasha!” the nurse called 

“Oh that’s you dear. I’ll wait out here you can go by yourself is you want.” Lisa says taking out a book starting to read it. 

Nat gives a nod getting up going with a nurse to a room having her sit down in a chair “the doctor will be with you in a minute.” the nurse says after feeling Nat’s stomach with her hands to see where the baby was. Nat nods giving a slight wave as she closed the door leaving. 

A few minutes pass as the doctor came in “Hello Natasha I’m Bruce Banner, nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you, so what are you going to do?” 

Bruce sits down on a chair next to her “well I’m just going to give you an ultrasound and see if we can find a heartbeat is all. Now I’ll need you to lift up your shirt for me.” 

Natasha lifts her shirt up as Bruce puts the jelly on her stomach then the Transducer tube on looking at the screen “there we are. Baby seems to be doing good now let’s see if we can get a heartbeat here.” 

He pushes some buttons on the machine soon a little heart beat was being heard. Bruce smiles while Natasha gives a slight smile wiping a tear from her eye not wanting to show weakness. But she was happy to hear her baby’s heartbeat for the first time. 

Turning off the ultrasound and whipping the jelly off her stomach with the towels Bruce gives his final statement to her “Well you look all good but for the next twenty-four weeks come back once a month to check up. Up front they’ll give you the pictures of your ultrasound.” 

“Okay thank you doctor Banner.” she shakes his hand before getting off and walking out. 

Bruce’s phone rings he picks it up “hello?” 

“Hey bud. Did Natasha’s ultrasound go okay?” Tony’s voice asked at the other end. 

“Yes, Tony it was fine. She just left Lisa’s going to take her back to the shelter now. Honestly why did you make me do this? I’m a man of science not a baby doctor!” 

“You’re the best I got Bruce quit whining about it. It’s only until the baby’s born then your back in the lab.” 

Bruce sighs annoyed “okay fine! But never again for any other crushes you have Tony!” he hangs up the phone. “The things I do for friends.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the outfit that Natasha is wearing if interested.  
https://images.app.goo.gl/EL2uNTdLi5uQWCa37


	5. Chapter 5

It was 2 months Natasha was now 3 months into her pregnancy and her stomach was getting more noticable being pregnant. Of course she still kept seeing Tony at the shelter as he still kept flirting with her very chance he got, getting on her nerves very much she actually thought about punching him but knew her old self would be showing and didn’t want to get kicked out of the shelter for violence also she wanted to not show her old self anymore with her baby to not have to tell them about who she used to be. 

Today she decided to go shopping with Crystal as she was now 7 months before her baby was coming. From her last ultrasound the teen was having a baby girl and wanted to get some baby girl clothes for when the baby comes, meanwhile the others at the shelter were actually planning a baby shower for her and it was up to Nat to take her out for a few hours. 

“I’m excited to have a girl Natasha! I hope to give her the best life after she’s born.” she exclaimed excitedly 

“That’s nice Crystal, I hope to give a good life to my child to when they come.” Nat puts a hand on her stomach rubbing it a little. As they were coming to the shop Crystal looks up to Nat “I was wondering Natasha who’s the father of your baby?” 

Nat gives a surprised look quickly looking to the side trying to think of what to say “ugh.. It’s kind of hard to say really Crystal. How about I tell you later?” 

“Alright that’s fine with me Nat, if you’re not ready to tell just yet.” 

They walk into the shop together though Natasha accidentally bumped into some guy “sorry.” she says though the guy doesn’t say a word as he continues on only giving a glance to Nat. 

~~~~~~~

After awhile Crystal picked out the clothes she wanted and they were now at the check out section, Natasha couldn't help but notice the man she accidently bumped into was watching them closely another positive thing she learned from the hydra to always be observant in your environment you if one person seems suspicious then there might just be more. 

The check out women gave Crystal the bags of baby clothes and they started to head out. Just as she thought the man from earlier was following them, with him starting to move when they were going through the doors. 

"So where do you want to go to now Natasha? I heard that there's a nice café shop down here we could go in and get some shakes, I heard that sometimes having to much coffee can cause low birth weight for your baby." 

Nat nods "yeah it sounds good, hey why don't you go down and order for both of us I think I forgot something at the store." 

Crystal frowns "oh well we can go back together-" Nat puts a hand up in front of her "no Crystal don't worry I got it." 

"Alright" she hugs Nat before walking off to the café. 

While Nat spots the guy charging up to him and dragging him into a nearby alleyway kicking him into the wall. Taking out her pocket knife from her ankle holder "who are you? Why are following me and my friend?" 

The man glares up at her "special agent of hydra Mark Platais, been ordered to follow you Widow. To keep an eye on our next solider." he points at her stomach. Nat growls holding the knife up to his neck "This is only a warning to you and everyone else of that fucking corporation! You are never going to get your hands on my child!" she cuts a bit of his neck just enough to leave a wound "because if you do I'll kill every last one of you!" 

She pulls back starting to walk away Mark giving a grin "You're a tough one Widow." he pulls a gun out shooting her leg making her fall "but not that bright sometimes." he walks around to her face squatting down in front of her "Now let me tell you this warning." 

He smirks "If you don't want anything bad to happen to your little shelter family, when that kid's born you will hand them over to us. Or else we'll send some of our men to that place and kill everyone there." Getting up he takes out his phone calling 911 "see you soon Widow." Nat just glares at him after he gets done with the call starting to walk off. Natasha takes her pocket knife weakly crawling up to his ankle cutting him. 

Mark groans holding his ankle he growls looking at Natasha who gives a sly smirk to him "Not that bright huh?" 

"Why you-!" he points his gun at her face when a voice came to his ear piece "control your temper Mark remember alive not dead for the solider." Mark sighs "fine. Fine. You're lucky this time Widow." 

He starts to limp away as the police sirens and ambulance were getting closer. Meanwhile Nat gets over to the wall turning herself over to not put anymore pressure on her baby, feeling the blood drip down her leg Nat stayed calm taking some slow breathes knowing hyperventilating would only make it worse. 

Feeling dizzy she couldn't keep her eyes opened before passing out from blood loss. 

~~~~~~~

Opening her eyes Natasha found herself in a hospital room and Crystal in a chair next to the bed. Crystal starts to cry seeing Nat awake and hugged her "Oh Natasha! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" 

Natasha pets her head "It's not your fault Crystal truly not." 

"Y-yes it is... I should have been with you! Now you're injured." she wept 

"it's only on my leg don't worry. Is my baby okay?" 

Crystal pulls away sniffing "the doctor said they're fine, but they want you to stay here for a few days so you can rest before going to Mr. Stark's." 

Nat looks at her "excuse me who?" 

"Mr. Stark saw heard what happened and wants you to stay at his place now. I promise I'll visit you whenever I can." 

"Is he here I want to talk with him." 

"Um... yeah he's outside I'll go get him." 

"Good thank you Crystal." 

Crystal walks out of the room and a few minutes later comes back in with Tony? "Hey red how you doing?" he asks 

"quite calling me that name! Where's Mr. Stark Tony?" 

Crystal gives a confused look "what are you talking about Natasha he's right here. Mister Tony Stark meet Natasha." 

Tony gives a smirk holding out a hand "hey nice to meet you." Nat hesitates but takes his hand shaking it. She was very confused this man that she's been talking to for months was the old man she didn't like! 

Blushing lightly Nat pouts "Thank you.. So why do you want me at your place? Rub it in to me that your rich?!" 

"Gees red calm down. First off I want you at my place from what I've heard about you from the shelter from a inside source, second No I just..." 

Nat raises a eyebrow "just what?" 

Tony's face goes red "just think you'd be safer there!" he blurts out. Nat sits back "If that's so what about Crystal and the other girls and women at the shelter? Why don't you offer it to them?" 

"Don't worry they'll be safe I promise my inside source knows how to keep them protected and safe from harm if any bad guys show up. So what do you say red will you join me?" 

Nat tenses up a bit her face going red again. Why is it that she blushes around this guy? "Sure I guess." Tony smiles "great I'll pick you up the day you're aloud out." Waving as he leaves with Crystal to get her back to the shelter. 

~~~~~~~

"Mr. Baron why'd you stop me! I could of ended her right there and then!" Mark slams his hands on the desk his boss was sitting at "Mark last time I checked I make the orders and you follow them! We need that child to be the first soldier to be trained in the red room that we took over." 

"I understand sir but what's the real reason?" Mark squints his eyes wanting to know more. 

"Because Mr. Platais, that child we injected her with has powers that can be used for our advantages. Widow thinks she's caring a regular baby but she is far from it, what she carries is the next winter soldier for us to have." 

"So, once we have the child and once they're at a certain age we start their training and finally take the avengers down." 

"Exactly Mr. Platais, now your getting the idea." Baron smiles "Since Stark is now having her stay at his place I'm going to need more of us to go undercover. Go get more agents." 

"Yes sir." Mark bows before leaving the room. 

Baron gives a evil smirk "Soon the world will be ours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm wrong about Nat's pregnancy months please correct me. I get confused with time in stories.  
Also before anyone asks No Nat didn't have her suit on since baby Peter is growing the suit won't fit her and it would be to tight and can cause harm to a baby inside the womb.


	6. Chapter 6

The days pass like nothing as Nat was free to leave with Tony, though advice to not put to much pressure on the injured leg while the wound heals for the next ten days. Sitting in the wheel chair with one of the nurse's taking her out "If you don't feel well you're free to come back, your husband said he'd pay for any other visits." 

Natasha's face went red hearing that "He's not my husband. He's.. just a friend of mine..." 

The nurse tenses up getting embarrassed of assuming "I'm so sorry it's just you two seem to get along well with each other. I just assumed you were together plus it seems he cares for you a lot." 

The red in Nat's face grew more "yeah.. he does.." they soon get to the front of the hospital. Natasha sees Tony waving at her next to a limo guess it wasn't that hard to find him, Getting out of the chair Nat walks over to the limo getting in the back of it Tony sitting next to her after she got in. With that the limo drove off Nat didn't even bother to look at Tony disappointed he didn't tell her about him being Mr. Stark sooner! 

Tony decides to break the silence by saying "From my inside source they told me that you came from hydra. Did one of the agents hurt you?" 

"Yeah that's true. Who's your inside source anyway?" 

Tony chuckles and shrugs "If I tell you it wouldn't be a secret. Now back to the agent who hurt you why'd they do it?" 

Natasha sighs "They want my child. What the agent did to me was only a warning, I don't what they what with them but I made a promise after they injected the sperm of the some man into me I made a vow to not let my child get hurt by those monsters. Even if I have to die for them." 

Giving a soft smile Tony puts his hand on Nats' hand "Don't worry I promise that you and your baby will be safe at my place." 

"Thanks." Nat blushes lightly while Tony does the same as they look at each other for a bit before Nat quickly takes her hand away from Tony's going back to staring out the window. Tony gives a smirk knowing very well that she was falling for him. 

~~~~~~~

Once they get to the tower and getting into the elevator going up to the top floor. When it stopped and opened Natasha marveled at the interior it was so nice and homey while having a view of the city "wow.. this is beautiful.." 

"Thanks glad you like it. There's also someone else I'd like you to meet to." he whistles then claps his hands "Morgan I'm back I have someone I want you to meet." 

Then Nat saw a little girl maybe about three years old come into the room "Hi daddy!" she jumps into his arms hugging him "Hi pumpkin. How was your day with mommy?" 

"It was fun!" 

Mommy? Tony had a wife and yet was flirting with her?! There was another reason to not like him. Tony saw the face Nat had "Oh. Don't worry I'm divorced, Whenever I need to leave the tower Pepper comes over to watch Morgan." 

Nat nods in understanding Morgan looks at her "wow you look so pretty!" she says cheerfully. Natasha couldn't help but smile "thank you little one." she walks over to them and pets her head having the little girl giggle. 

"Are you Daddy's girlfriend?" 

That question both has Tony and Nat blush "um... no we're just friends is all." Nat answers 

"really? Daddy talks about you all the time though." 

"Okay Morgan! Why don't you go off and play now with your toys." 

Morgan smiles "okay daddy." the little girl then leaves. Nat gives a glare to Tony "you talk about me with your daughter?" 

Tony shrugs "sometimes, she likes to know what I do at the shelter I just happened to mention you once and she was all over wanting to know more, she's been wanting a new mom since me and Pepper divorced." 

There was awkward silence for a few seconds before Tony spoke again "Anyway let me show you to your room. Eyes closed first" 

"What?! No I'm not a kid Tony." 

"Do it or no seeing the room." 

Nat rolls her eyes "fine." closing her eyes. Tony leads her to the room "okay open." When Nat opens her eyes the room they were in was bigger than the one at the shelter. A queen sized bed right next to a window with another good view of New York and the ocean walking over to the bed Nat felt the blanket it was soft and silky. 

Across from it she saw a baby crib going over to it the crib was white it even had a canopy above it Natasha was speechless that Tony did this for her and her future baby. "I hope you like it, the color is gender neutral until the baby's born." Tony says walking up to her. 

Natasha nods her head wiping two tears away "yes, I like it very much. Thank you Tony." 

Tony smiles "No problem red." he pats her back "come one I'll show you the rest of the living area." putting a hand around her shoulder leading her out though Nat quickly takes his arm off her while they walked. 

~~~~~~~

At Hydra Mark was talking with Baron again asking about what powers the child has "Mark I can't tell you the powers, don't you think that would be ruin the surprise?" 

"But sir with all do respect what's the point of not knowing what powers the child might have? For all we know it could actually be a monster instead of a baby." 

"Aren't we all monsters Mark? Besides the others we tested failed to survive after birth. This one will be the one that won't fail us I can feel it. Now did you get me the undercover agents I wanted?" 

Mark nods "yes sir they're outside waiting. I'll bring them in." 

Mark leaves then brings in 10 agents half male and half female. Baron smiles ready to announce his plan "ladies, gentlemen I have an important assignment for you." 


	7. Chapter 7

While staying at the tower Nat felt safer than she was before, over the past week she has seen a lot of Tony's friends the avengers as he called them all superheroes who protected the world from hydra and other villains of the city. Though with a lot of them coming and going it was a little hard to get to know each other before it was time to save the day again. 

If only she wasn't pregnant Natasha wished she could help the avengers in battle, but she didn't want to abort her baby just to be a superhero it would be something hydra would do. So until the baby comes and when Tony gets a nanny she's going to have to play the waiting game. Sitting on the couch Nat rubbed her stomach while watching the TV "I bet when you come out you'll have a good life with your new family." she smiles wondering what her baby will be like. 

"I bet you'll be energetic and a silly little one. мой маленький паук..." she closes day dreaming about her baby. 

_Seeing the child running around playing with Morgan, teaching them Russian but only the simple stuff like I love you, mommy spider, hello, and goodbye, some hand to hand combat training only until their about nine or ten._

Opening her eyes again when she hears a door open as Captain America or as he goes by his civilian name Steve Rogers. "Hey Nat! Hope you don't mind me stopping by?" 

"No not at all is there anything you need?" 

Steve shrugs "just came to relax having to run around fighting bad guys can tire a guy out." he sits next to her with water in his hand "So, how's the baby doing." 

"Doing fine.. though I've been getting a lot of cravings lately and getting tired." she jokes. Steve gives a light chuckle "I bet. Think that they'll be male or female?" 

Nat looks to the side "I don't really care. I just want them to have a good life without hydra in it." 

Steve smiles "From what you've been through I'm sure I wouldn't want my kids to find out about my past. Anyway find any names yet?" 

"I guess for a girl I'll name her after my mom, for a boy I guess Peter." 

"Peter? Why Peter?" 

Nat shrugs again "they feel like a Peter to me." 

Laughing Steve replies "I can't argue with that. So thinking of getting a nanny?" 

"I don't know yet.. I doubt I could let someone I don't know be around my baby. If you haven't notice I have trust issues, hell I still don't trust much people around this place." 

"Do you trust me?" 

Nat looks Steve up and down "hmm.. a little" she smirks 

"Aw come on I'm not that bad." 

Natasha shrugs "sorry just not there yet." she continues to smirk. 

Steve gets up "alright well I'll talk to you later. I need to go train for a bit." before heading to the training area, Nat waves bye while he does so. That was one person she got along better with though laying around all day wasn't what she had planned so out to the world she goes. 

Nat gets up from the couch heading to the elevator to go down to the lobby. 

~~~~~~~

Walking down one of may busy streets of New York Nat came across a place which was having pregnancy yoga in it from the window she could see through. "Hm. I shouldn't do this I already have enough time visiting Crystal and the other girls at the shelter with Tony." 

Before she continues on down the street looking at all the different stores and restaurants finally stopping at a decent little shop "think we should give it a look?" she wasn't feeling sick so Nat goes into the shop the bell on top of the door ringing as she did. 

"hello welcome to my shop! I'm Emily nice to-" the woman stops as she sees Nat "Oh hey it's you!" she says excited coming around the counter now getting a good look at this woman Natasha realized she was the one who took her to the shelter the night of her escape from hydra. 

"ugh yeah nice to meet you again.." Nat didn't really know how to respond of not seeing this woman for months and really knew nothing about her. 

Emily looks at her stomach "wow look at your baby, they're getting very big." she smiles 

"umm.. yeah they have..." 

Emily giggles "I'm glad that you're doing okay. Anyway welcome to my shop it's just a simple store of antiques from Russia where I'm from." 

"It's very nice." Natasha walks over to a help wanted sign "Are you hiring?" 

"Yes, I am if your interested I wouldn't mind a little help around here." 

Natasha smiles "Sure I don't mind it'll keep me busy instead of laying around at Tony's." Emily gives a small gasp "you mean Mr. Stark! You live with Mr. Stark now!" 

Nodding nervous "yeah.. um one of my abusers came and hurt me while I was out with a friend, so he decided to let me stay at his home." 

"Wow! I can't believe it! Though with him I doubt you'd want to work here." 

"No, no I don't mind I'd like to work here really." 

"Great! Feel free to come back when you feel ready. Oh and here's a gift from me to you." she hands Nat cute little wooden deer figurines "For you and your little darling." Nat gives a slight smile "thank you." giving a slight Wave and leaving the shop Emily smiles back waving good bye. 

~~~~~~~

Later that Night Nat puts the little deer figurines on the dresser next to the baby's dresser. Where the baby could look at them always to have something to remind them of their mother if something were to happen. 

A knock comes to the door Nat turns seeing Tony in the doorway "Hey red, heard about you leaving today brought back a little something?" 

Smirking and shaking her head Nat replies "Yeah Stark. I think that they look nice there." Tony walks up to her putting a hand around her shoulder "They sure do." the two both smile at each other. 

Meanwhile at Hydra headquarters Mr. Baron was telling the last agent what they are to be doing to find Widow. 

"Now you understand the plan perfectly?" 

"Yes sir I do." 

Baron smiles "good hydra is counting on your agents to find Widow as soon as possible and bring her child along with her back to hydra." 

"What do you plan to do with Widow once she arrives?" 

"We plan to have her killed, as we won't need her anymore. Don't fail me!" 

"I won't sir I promise." the agent holds their hand out 

Baron smiles taking the hand shaking it firmly "Perfect Ms. Emily."


	8. Chapter 8

Months pass as Natasha's stomach was getting bigger from her child. Still having her visits with Banner who she found out worked with Tony, was there any secret he wasn't hiding from her?! That the baby should be coming soon as the cold months started to come when not at Emily's shop she would be making hot chocolate for the avengers and Tony whenever he was stressed with work. 

She takes a sip the hot chocolate was the most she remembered the time with her family. Putting a hand on her stomach Nat felt a tiny kick smiling "You like it don't you? I promise when I'm not busy that we'll make all the hot chocolate you want." 

Nat says quietly while walking over to the large windows looking out at the city "I'm going to try my best to keep you safe and out of Hydra's evil hands." turning around Nat sees the avengers goofing around the tower making her chuckle. 

"_It's crazy when you can move in with strangers who feel like your family.._" Natasha couldn't help but have a tear fall down her cheek her hormones acting up from the little one. 

~~~~~~~

Meanwhile with Emily and her agents after Nat went home for the night she sent her agents out to look for Widow. She just wished that the boss would have gave her a profile of what Widow looked like it’s shit only getting a name but no face to go with it. 

The sneaky Widow took all her records out of the system on the night that she escaped from what Mr. Baron had told her. Only knowing that the woman had red hair and a leather like suite on herself, she groans putting her hands on her head “This is a stupid fucking wild goose chase!!! I’m never going to find Widow. Bet she’s right under our noses somewhere in this city.” 

She looks at the clock seeing that it was three o’clock in the morning. Only 6 more hours to sleep before opening her shop again. Angry she pushes a stack of paper on the ground “ ты вдова” before getting up from her computer that linked to cameras on her agents to finally get some sleep for now. 

~~~~~~~

It was Nat's day off from work today and she decided to go with Tony back to the shelter to visit everyone. Also hearing that Crystal had her baby from Tony and seeing a few pictures that he took with his phone, Natasha was very excited to see her friend again. Though Tony had a special thing that he wanted to take everyone for how much money they've earned for some of the girls who wanted to start a career path. 

Once getting to the shelter Natasha met up with Crystal giving her a hug and getting to see her baby. Little Hope to encourage Crystal that no matter what may happen there will always be hope in the future. Nat smiled while holding the baby in her arms "hi little one." she waves a finger in front of the baby having the little girl grab onto her finger. 

"Alright everyone announcement time! I'm taking everyone out for a special Brunch to how amazing you guys are working to help your friends at the shelter." Cheers erupted from all the girls along with claps of excitement. "To the Limos!" Tony continued as everyone got up to walk out of the shelter Nat gave Hope back to Crystal as they went. 

Awhile later they make it to the restaurant seated at a table Tony reserved for all of them. "Order whatever you want ladies I'll pay for everything." he smiles the girls squeal with excitement taking their menus to order. 

Lisa pulls Tony aside "So Tony are you going to ask her?" 

Tony lightly blushes embarrassed "I-I'm getting to it Lisa.. just not now okay." 

Rolling her eyes Lisa sighs "Alright but you might want to hurry soon you never know what might happen to her." and she walks back over to the table. While Nat was eating French toast with some scrambled eggs, she suddenly felt a kick though this one seemed to hurt more than usual she got up holding on to the table. "Natasha what's wrong?" Crystal asks 

Nat breathes "I think my water just broke." she let out. Together everyone helped her as Tony called a ambulance to come and pick her up. 

~~~~~~~

In the emergency room Nat was pushing to get the baby out of her. With Lisa holding her hand and a couple of nurse's around her helping "come on, come on you're almost there." Lisa encouraged Nat stops to breathe before feeling another contraction pushing again with all the pain she'd been with the red room and hydra this was far more worse. 

Finally hearing "There you go!" more of the nurses said Nat could hear the crying of her baby she tried looking over to see them as the nurse held the child drying them off "it's a beautiful baby boy Ms. Romanoff!" after getting the baby cleaned and wrapped in a towel they handed him to her. Nat was crying tears of joy while the baby whined in her arms as she held him. 

"What's his name going to be?" 

Natasha smiled "Peter his name is Peter." she let out between breathes kissing the baby on his head. Lisa shoulder hugged Nat "You did good Natasha. Everyone is outside waiting for the news would you like them to come in?" 

Natasha nods "Yes I'd like it very much." 

Lisa pats her shoulder before walking out to get the girls from the shelter along with Tony. They all came around congratulating her with little Peter. 

Tony comes up to her and asks "I know this is a bit of a awkward time but... Would you like to be my girlfriend?" 

Nat nods blushing lightly confessing in her own way as well "Yes. I wouldn't mind you've been there for me so much I'd like to be with you more." 

Tony smiles as he gives her a passionate kiss on the lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translation  
cruse you Widow
> 
> Also sorry if it's a little fast pace. When I'm in school I don't get enough time to write as much as I like.  
Also for reference if you want to know what Natasha's birth was like copy and paste this link in your search bar  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEbDfpw2YPE


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks go by as Nat was now back at the tower and taking care of her little boy. Now being with Tony she felt happier than what she thought, though it wasn’t all fun and games as Hydra was still looking for her to kill and take Peter away since being weeks when Peter was born Nat knew that they’d be furious and are going to come after her harder to get to Peter. 

Though she kept a promise to her son and wasn’t going to let Hydra get to him. Looking down at the baby in her arms reaching up to her she kissed his head whispering “I made a promise Peter you will be safe away from them.” 

~~~~~~~

Back at Hydra Mr. Baron looks at the information given to him from one of the agents who worked for Emily who were at the hospital where Widow gave birth. “So the child is male. 5 pounds, name Peter Romanoff. And Widow refuses to give the kid to us?” 

The agent nods “Yes, sir it’s been weeks since the child was born and with what Mark said to her that was the deal. What do you suggest we do now to get the child?” 

Mr. Baron taps his fingers on his desk thinking “I suggest you leave and never step foot in here again. Your services are no longer required here anymore, I got the information needed. You failed to get the child while she was there we don’t need failures in Hydra.” 

The agent nods “Yes, sir, I am sorry for my mistakes. Goodbye.” before leaving the room “MARK! GET IN HERE!!!” Baron yelled 

Mark comes in quickly “Yes sir what do you need?” 

Baron growled “I need better agents from Emily! The ones we’ve had so far are idiots!” he screams throwing the file that was given to him in the air. “I want Widow’s kid brought to me by the end of the week, you better come up with something or I’ll make your life and Emily’s a living Hell!!!” 

Mark ducks from the other materials Baron was throwing “Don’t worry sir I have the perfect plan. A few agents have reported seeing Widow at Stark tower and I know we can get one of the agents in and out with the kid without anyone noticing.” 

~~~~~~~

Natasha was getting ready to go back to Emily’s store putting her uniform on “Nat are you sure you want to leave so soon it’s only been a couple of weeks. Peter will still need you around.” Tony says wrapping his arms around her waist “Don’t worry Tony, I left my breast milk for him to have and if you have trouble just call me and I’ll come over.” 

Tony kisses her cheek “I’m just glad you aloud me to have a nanny over to help.” 

Nat chuckles cuffing his cheek while they rocked back and forth with each other “This time only though. I’ll see you after work.” 

She pulls from his grasp walking over to Peter’s crib in a gentle voice says “ до свидания моя дорогая” before leaving the room and exciting the tower through the elevator. 

Tony takes one of the baby monitors going out to the living room working on his computer waiting for the nanny to come or for Peter to wake up whichever would be good. “Sir the Miss West the nanny you hired is here.” Jarvis says. 

Tony smiles “Good send her up Jarvis.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

The elevator bell rings as Tony goes over to greet the nanny. The door opens revealing a woman close to the chubby size with blonde hair coming out “Hello Mr. Stark pleasure to meet you.” she holds out her hand Tony does the same shaking each other’s hand “Hi, nice to meet you as well.” 

“Now I assume you have a little baby that you would like me to watch over.” 

“Yep, please follow me I’ll show you him. Judging by the baby monitor he’s still asleep he won’t be up for awhile. Though I have work to do if you’d like to watch over him you can, my girlfriend left breast milk in the fridge.” Tony points to the kitchen where the fridge was located. Before leading Miss West to Peter’s room quietly opening the door. 

In a hushed tone Tony explains “you can find his diapers in the bottom drawers, clothes in the middle, and if you want to take him out there are warm clothing in the top drawers.” 

Miss West nods “Yes sir. Is there anything else?” she whispers 

“If you need me just tell Jarvis and he’ll call me down.” 

Miss West smiles “understood Mr. Stark, I’ll take good care of little Peter.” 

“Good. Now I need to head off.” Tony goes back over to the couch grabbing his computer off the table heading to the elevator pushing the button getting in and leaving for a meeting. 

~*An hour later~*

Nanny West was pushing Peter in a stroller to the elevator carrying a diaper bag filled with bottles of breast milk and other materials needed. “Jarvis please tell Mr. Stark I’m taking little Peter out for a walk I’ll be back in a couple of hours.” 

“Yes Miss West I will notify him immediately.” 

West smiles “thank you Jarvis.” before getting into the elevator and leaving. 

~* A couple hours later~*

It was six in the evening as Natasha comes back from work. “Tony I’m home!” she calls “In the living room with everyone else red.” Tony calls back, she walks in seeing Tony, Steve, Thor, and Bruce, 

“Is Peter doing alright?” 

Tony shrugs “Don’t know, Nanny West went out to take him on a walk from what Jarvis told me. She might have brought him back without us knowing.” 

Nat gets a bad feeling and quickly goes to her and Peter’s room going over to his crib seeing a lump under the blankets. Lifting them up not seeing her son, she runs out to everyone “He’s not there!” 

“What!!” everyone shouted 

Tony goes up to Nat “Are you sure?” 

“Yes! He’s a baby he can’t get out of his crib by himself!” 

Tony growls “West must have kidnapped him!” 

Nat punched a near by wall “That snake! She must have been working for Hydra! Once I get my hands on her she won’t be having four limbs.” she starts to head to the elevator Tony stops her by taking her arm “hold on red! You can’t just go down there.” 

“They have my child Tony! Don’t try to stop me!” 

“Let me finish without us. You’re going to need some back up.” 

Nat gives a sigh and nods “okay. I’ll need my suite.” 

~~~~~~~

At Hydra Miss West holds Peter in her arms while standing in front of Mr. Baron’s desk. “I got the childlike you want Mr. Baron as you requested.” Baron smiles as Miss West hands Peter to him “Good Job Miss West you seem to be the most useful out of these idiots. This child is perfect! His powers will be the most valuable once he is older.” 

Peter starts to cry sensing something wrong that he was not with his parents anymore. “Shit! He’s crying, someone take his thing away!” Baron called having an agent come in and taking the crying baby away. The crying began to Fade the farther away the agent took Peter to a room to put him asleep. 

Mark smiles entering “I see my plan became a success Mr. Baron.” 

“A perfect plan indeed Mark. Tomorrow have the child scanned in the labs we have been working on a invention that will detect what powers he may have.” 

“Yes sir.” Mark saluts. 

“Now leave both of you.” 

Miss West bows while Mark does another salute before exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
goodbye my darling


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in a million years, I kind of had writers block for this story. Which is with a lot of my stories I have to admit, but this story is back now ready to be read again!

That night hydra set Peter into a bubble like chamber the little one still crying. Sealing the chamber up they scanned him to see his powers. 

Mark smiled as the information came onto the screen while Emily stood next to him even though she was glad to finally get Widow's son she still felt uneasy that they weren't able to get her along with the child. It would have been to delightful to see the look on that woman's face as they killed her in front of her very own son. 

Though seeing this child helpless didn't feel right. "What's the matter Emily?" Mark asked taking out the printed results from the computer. Emily sighs "Something just doesn't feel right Mark, I mean the child has potential but I don't feel justified." 

Mark walks up to her "Emily I assure you that we will find Widow, you know west was only there to get the child not her. Look at these powers he has." Mark shows the results to her 

_Name- Peter Romanoff_

_eyes- brown_

_Age- three weeks_

_Powers- Spider sense, web shooting, ability to walk on walls, fangs with venom to paralyze or poison enemies, and stinger like blades that come from the arms._

"You see, this is kid is going to be the best solider we will ever have. Now excuse me I have to tell Mr. Baron about this." Mark walks out of the room leaving Emily with the still crying baby in the chamber unsealing it she picks him up who stops crying giggling reaching out to her "I know I hate your mother but you don't deserve to be put through this." 

She looks around real quick before whispering "I promise you. I'll find you a new mother who will take care of you." 

Emily then takes him out of the room and back to where they had the crib for him, or so it seemed. 

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile outside Natasha and the rest of the avengers make it to hydra. Tony looks at her "you're sure that this is the place where hydra is?" 

She gives a glare "I know where I've escaped from Tony, I'm not one to forget it. I know they have my son here and I'm going to kill everyone in there until I find him." 

She starts to get up but Tony stops her "hold on red, we don't know what could happen if you go rushing in there." 

"I know what will happen, I'm going to murder all of them!" 

Nat tries to go again but Tony grabs her hand "wait a minute!" 

"Tony we got movement." Steve said through Tony's earpiece. 

he gives a smirk to her "See what I'd tell you?" 

They watched as a hooded figure steps out of the building carrying something in their arms "Steve, Clint follow them." Tony whispered "Me, Natasha, and Thor will find a way to sneak in." 

"I know where to get in without anyone noticing, just follow my lead." Nat states before leading the two around the building. 

~*~*~*~

Steve and Clint follow the figure and of course it always gets into an alleyway. The figure stopped as they approached them “Don’t take another step either of you.” a female voice said 

“What do you have in your hands?” Clint asked readying his bow 

“It’s none of your business archer.” 

The figure turns around revealing Emily still covering the thing in her arms up “I only wish to get this to a safe place, and I’m not going to let hydra or you avengers near it.” she continued in a soft but threatening voice. 

“Can we ask what this thing is? If you give it to us we will get it somewhere safe.” Steve says trying to reason with her. Emily scoffs “You think that I would trust you avengers? You don’t know what it could be a bomb or a weapon.” 

“That’s why we would like to see it, you may not trust us and we may not trust you. Just show us and we promise we’ll let you go free.” 

Emily squints but sighs uncovering the thing in her hands revealing baby Peter asleep in her arms. Steve and Clint were surprised it was Peter! “Is this a trap?” Clint says aiming his bow at her. 

“I assure you archer it is not. I want this baby to have a mother which is why I’m taking him to a friend so he won’t be the next soldier. Now I’ve showed you now leave me be.” she pulls out a gun “or else.” 

Clint turns to Steve “what do we do? She still could be lying.” Steve put a hand on his shoulder “I got this don’t worry.” 

He starts to walk up to Emily who was still pointing the gun at him shaking a bit “I know you won’t shoot me.” he puts his hand on the gun gently pushing it down “I can see you have good intentions for this child, though you have to trust me. We’ll get this child to your friend all you have to do is give us her name and we’ll take them to your friend.” 

Emily was breathing heavily looking down at Peter sleeping peacefully she gives in “okay, her name is Natasha I don’t know her last name but she has red hair living with Tony Stark. I’m sure she’ll give this child a good home with her child.” she gently gives Peter to Steve who nods in understanding “Alright we’ll get him to her safely.” 

Emily sniffs “please do..” 

Turning to Clint, Steve says “let’s go.” Before running off. 

Once gone Emily turns on her ear piece hearing screaming and yelling with Mark on the other line “Emily! You better have that kid out of here! Because the avengers along with Widow have gotten into the building- AHH!” 

Letting out a breathe “sorry Mark. Consider me no longer a agent of hydra anymore.” she takes the ear piece out of her ear throwing it on the ground and smashes it with her foot. 

~*~*~*~

In Hydra Nat kept her promise as she killed every agent that she saw to get to her son. She had Mark under her with a she trusty pocket knife in his back, he was struggling to get up but that was not going to happen. Taking out the knife from his back she lifted him up by his head “You dare take my son again I promise I will make your death slow and painful.” she smashed his head against the ground having him yell in pain. 

Raising his head again he now had a bloody face “But now have your face a fucking mess!” before slamming him down one more time making him pass out. 

Natasha turned seeing Tony and Thor walking up to her “did you find him?” 

Thor frowns “Sorry miss Widow but we could not find Mr. Baron or your son.” 

Nat growls punching the wall multiple times until it cracks before punching it again Tony pulls her back wrapping his arms around her “Natasha! Stop it! Don’t worry we’ll find him.” 

“Come, let’s go now.” Thor says 

Tony let’s go of Nat setting her down before putting an arm around her shoulders leaving empty handed. 

~*~*~*~

Once back at the tower getting off the elevator Natasha saw Steve with Peter in his arms. She runs over to them “Peter!” taking him from Steve’s arms kissing his head. It felt like she gave birth to him all over again “my baby.. My baby boy.” 

Tony gives a smirk walking up to her “surprise. Turns out the agent Steve and Clint followed had him and they got him back for you.” 

Nat punches Tony on the shoulder “you’re a jerk!” but kisses his cheek “But I love you.” 

Clint holds up the paper “There was also this in the blanket he was wrapped in.” 

Tony walks over to him grabbing the paper “really? Let’s see what it says.” 


End file.
